A little twist
by xxpatixx
Summary: edward leave bella for her own'good' but what happens when it turn the other way and only puts her in harms way. who will save her and what happens when edward see beall again? a vampire knihgt cross over with twilight i hope you like it. AU
1. Chapter 1

ok i want to thank Bobby Rae for being my new Bate!! thank you for checking my spelling and grammar.

I do not own vampire knight or twilight

* * *

He's gone... just like that. 

"I don't love you anymore I don't want you." was the last thing he said to me. I stood there in the woods like I was some type of idiot that was waiting for something to happen as tears fell down my face.

-25 years later-

That was about 25 years ago and I was no longer that weak human Bella; I'm now a powerful, strong vampire. I am part of the Volturi in which have welcomed me with open arms and as time went by they made me second in command; I was like the daughter they never had. I did do a lot of hunting for them and killing as well; which don't bug me as much as it use to. I still looked the  
same as I did as a human; I could still sleep and eat like one. So I was a profitable spy for them as well.

But today I was to be turn to a new type of vampire, not like the ones that I lived with; no they were day vampires so they could go out in the day without trouble.

I was becoming a night vampire to better suit by future husband, Kaname Kuran. He is the future king of the night and I was to be both queen of the night and day by his side. This matrimony was the only way for both vampires to live together peacefully, but there was no true love between Kaname and I.

We did care for each other, but more like brother and sister kind of love. He was handsome I gave him that, and kind. Eva and Jordan, my son and daughter seem to like him and he loves them as well.

"Bella are you ok?" I turned from my bed to see Yuki, Kaname's younger sister, and her future husband, Zero. Yuki looked like she was about 16, she had long brown hair and brownish-red eyes while Zero had silver hair.

Zero use to be a vampire hunter, until he was turned and now he was one of them.

"No I feel my body burning, like the first time I was turned." I said trying to hold back the pain.

"Sorry about that but you body is staring to work again don't worry soon you will be ok. Zero and I will be down stars with Eva and Jordan. You stay here and rest. We'll be back in a few minutes to check on you" I nodded and they left.

I closed my eyes for what seemed to last forever. Once I opened them to find Kaname holding my hand, and other time Eva, Jordan, Yuki, Zero, and my "father", Aro.

Aro had taken me in I had Eva and Jordan before he turned me in to a 'day vampire.'

I kept them close to me as I changed. After what seemed like eternity, I woke up and found that no one was in my room. I stood up and went to look in the mirror, to see that I got taller and my hair was much longer then it used to be. I was still paler and my eyes were red.

I turned to the door and walked out to see if there was any blood around here. I was hungry and I craved it.

I went to the living room were I could smell Yuki and Zero's blood, but there was someone else that I didn't recognized. I entered not knowing who was there.

"Bella!" some one called out to me I turn to see HIM, I blacked out just at the sight of him.

"MOMMY!" coming from Eva and Jordan.

"Zero goes get blood tablets!"

"What's Bella doing here?"

"Kaname take Bella to her room and make such she ok..." and then I could no  
longer hear.


	2. love you forever

Edward's POV

Theses last 25 years have been like hell for me. Since I heard what happen to Bella…She had killed herself after she was raped, that's right, raped. MY Bella, and couldn't help her at all. After I found out I want to go out there and kill who ever did it. I wanted to go with her, I wanted to die, but after my family found out the news about Bella they all fell apart as well. Esme doesn't come out of her room much. Emmett stopped joking around for weeks Jasper, doesn't eat as much and spend his time to try to cheer Alice up, even Rosalie, was sad. Carlisle did what ever he could for us.

I've been just thinking to myself, these days. about how I could avenge Bella, how I could die, and find her in heaven, if that's where I ended up.  
But, of course, reality gets in the way. I know that Bella would want me to move on, and how my family has suffered enough for eternity.

So the years went by without me caring about anything, until I heard some one thought of the news member of the Volturi. Her name was Bella Volturi Swan... I thought that must have been her.  
So we came to the Volturi to see if it was true. We walked to the living to see that there were other visitors.

"Ahh Cullen!! My old friend, come in. let me introduce you to the Kuran. This is Haruka, his wife, Juri, and their children Kaname, my future son-in-law, Yuki, and her fiancée, Zero. Those two kids are my grandchildren Eva and Jordan, and now I would like to introduce you all to some old friend. This is Carlisle his wife Esme and their 'children' Alice, and her husband, Jasper. Emmett and his wife, Rosalie, and last but not least, Edward."

"It a pleasure." Juri said nodding to them.

"Hi" said Zero.

"They look like losers to me." Jordan said as he went over to Kaname and Kaname picked him up.

"Jordan, mama is not going to be happy if she heard you." Eva said from her play spot with Yuki, who was playing with her.

"Whatever" I tried to see if I could read their minds, but I couldn't. They were like Bella; they could black me out without knowing it. Aro and  
Zero's were the only one that I could hear.

"So tell me what do I have this pleasure of you visiting us; you rarely do. Is there a problem?" Aro asked

"To tell you the truth, I don't know myself. Edward was the one that want to come, so here we are." Carlisle told him; they did not know why I want to come here I didn't have the heart to tell them that Bella might still be alive and then turn out that I was wrong.

At that moment, she came in. She looked almost the same, but she looked tired and weak, like she was bitten. She then fell to the ground.

"MOMMY" yelled the children, Eva ran to Bella as Jordan out of Kaname's arms and ran over to his sister; both were trying to wake her up.

"Zero go get some blood tablets!" Yuki yelled as she also ran to Bella

"What's Bella doing here?" My family asked surprised and happy at the same  
time

"Kaname, take Bella to her room and make sure she's ok..." Aro ordered.

Kaname took Bella and walked to her room and the kids and I followed. We walked up the stars and he finally kick open one of the door and when in the kids ran to the bed. I entered to her room, the walls were blue, filled with drawings of clothes and there were also books on one wall, CD's on another. Her bed was king-sized, it looked like it belonged to a palace. I also noticed a keyboard with some music paper on the floor.

"Bella can you hear me?" I heard Kaname asked her.

"Ka-...name?" she mumbles thought the pain.

"Don't worry this is part of the change. You need more blood." And with that, he bit his wrist and sucked some of the blood and put his lips on hers.

I want to go over to him and bet him instill I hear the little girl say,  
"Daddy, is mommy ok?"

Daddy? Was this her... I looked around and took a pen I found on her table and paper. I know she had moved on. I couldn't stand in the way. I waited  
till the kids left.

"Kaname please give her this, I'm an old friend of hers. Please do me this favor."  
I told him, he nodded and took the note then I left.

Never to see her again or that what I told myself.

-BPOV-

I woke up hoping to find Edward by my side, but instead I found Kaname, I couldn't help but smile. He woke up and kissed my forehead.

"Kaname thank you." I said, smiling at him.

"There is no need for thanks." he said.

"Where are the visitors that were here? Did they leave?" I asked

"Yes they did. Bella did you know them?" he asked him I nodded and then I asked him a question that I wanted to ask for weeks now.

"Kaname, do you love me?" I asked

"Yes, but as a sister... I'm sorry, but that's all I can see you as." he said, I nodded.

"That's ok, I only love you as a bother too. So what are we going to do? We're getting marred in what, 25 years from now? We have to get used  
to the idea. I also have to used to that I can get out at night only." I said, Kaname laughed.

"What are you taking about?" he asked.

"Well, I heard that night vampires can only come out at night." I told him.

"Bella that is wrong we can also come out in the day, but like Humans we need our sleep and the sun makes us tired but we can too go out in the sun or on cloudy days" I blushed this is one of the things that never change about me even as a vampire.

"Sorry" I said quickly

"That ok, I am glad that you brought that up thought. I want to talk to you about it but didn't know how to say it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We'll at least we don't hate each other. I think we can make this work, but we will never be truly happy." Kaname  
nodded.

"Did you know those people that come here?" he asked me and I nodded "The boy told me to give you this." he handed me a letter.

Bella,

I see that you have moved on with life and that makes me happy. I hope we will meet again and am happy that your not dead, like I thought you were. I just want you to know that I will never stop loving you. I will always love you now and forever, but I can't ruin the happiness that you have with them; so I only hope we can one day meet again.

Love you forever,

Edward

I had tears come down my eyes and I handed it to Kaname to read. Edward thought I was in love with some one that wasn't him how could he how? I told Kaname about Edward that night and he listened to me; not interrupting once.


	3. hunt

ok i have the first 2 chapter updated so i hope they are better. this is thanks to Bobby Rae!! this chapter is still not update but it will as soon as Bobby Rae not buzy and i will keep updating too ok

Please RR no flames

i do not own vampier knight or twilight

* * *

20 years later.

Bella's pov

It's been 20 years since I saw Edward and there were 5 year left before I could be forts to marry kaname not that he was bad or anything. No he is a great guy but I don't love him like I should love him. I want to just go away and find Edward but I can't how can I. am not like I use to be. Am not pure anymore.

"Bella you ok?" I turn to See YUki.

"Ya just think you now." I answered her.

"about what?" Mina asked Mina was now part of my family. Mina was a great fighter and had been with me for 10 years now. I found her when I was hunting for a vampire that was killing humans I was too late to save her but she was still alive and was now part of my 'family'. she had long blond hair and Light blue eyes. she is always saying how she will be by side no mate what happens.

"just about me getting married soon." I said

"Oh come on there still 5 years until that will happen you shouldn't worry is not like he going to hit you or anything we all know kaname." said Lita

"Ya and if he did I would so kill him" Amara said punching the air. Amara and Lita are sister Amara was the oldest they were the first one I found they have been with me for 19 years and know everything there is to know about me. they know about Edward as will. Amara was like my big sister\mother. she's always so over protective of me. even thought I tell her I can take care of my self. Lita was also like my sister but a more understanding sister one that I could talk to. Amara power was speed she could make anything go father then it should, and Lita power was will strath. she was the stronger out of all of us after me of course.

"Come on guys don't say that!!" Yuki said Yuki don't change in the pass 20 years but she was also part of my family.

"Will I think it good that she think about her future we all should do the same." Amy said we all just shook our heads that Amy for you she was a great friend but was to into think what ahead and not what in front of he. she was able to pin point our next victim before we head of them that one reason why we were away a step ahead of headquarters.

"Amy don't worry about what ahead what matter in What we are doing now and that is hang out and having fun like we should be." Rey said as she hooked he arm with mine, Yuki did the same be on my right and Main hooked her arm with Yuki's Amara Hooked her arm with Rey and Lita hooked to her sister Amara we all walk like this for the next few blocks. until Amy stopped

"what up Am's?" I asked her

"we will have a call soon and the vampire is close." she said as we all took out our weapons. Amara took out her sword, Lita just got relay to fight, Rey took out some of her Japanese charms that the moment she thought them they turn to fire. Amy got her mine computer that should us where the weak spots were Yuki get her nails relay. at that moment we got a call

"Yes father we know we on our way of kill it." I said ad hang up.

Amy was the one that showed us the way she know were she would be hitting. we end up at a house I was the first to kick the door open.

"Wow impatient as always." Amara said

"Hey I have every right this is supposed to be Our day OFF." I yelled at her. she nod "sorry for yelling com on lets get this over with Yuki you call Kaname right." " I asked she nod

"He'll be here in a minute don't worry he said he will bring Eva and Jordan alone as will." she add I nodded

"Amara Lita Look upstairs On the left Yuki ,Mina you two looked upstairs on the right Rey and Amy you two will look Down stairs in the Right. I got the left. you know what to do if you need help. they nodded. "OK don't get hurt and see you guys in a few." we all when our seprts ways. I made such I looked thought every room until I feet two arms around me. they left me from the ground and thought me. I looked up to see Emmett.

"EMMETT!!" I yelled I could Harley believe it was him.

"BELLA. what are you doing here?" he asked me

"I was about to asked you the same thing will am here for a vampire that had killed Humans. tell me was it anyone of your family?" I asked

"No But it was Lizz."

"Lizz we just found here please Bella don't do anything to her." He aged

"am sorry but I have my orders my father would be so mad if I don't follow them. am truly sorry Emmett but this is 101 don't get feeling for other while hunting. "

"Bella please don't I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care Emmett kill me and you will get killed by the Victoia will come and kill you and also my future husband won't be so happy." I informed him

"your getting marry that great Bella that means you over..." he stop when he saw me turn away from him "you have you?" I shock my head. "oh then why are you getting married?" he asked

"I'll tell you later now tell me where is she?" I looked dead in his eyes and he know that he couldn't hurt me.

"she in the end of the hall in the end with Edward Alice had a Vinson of you coming and we all spieled up. your other friends must be fighting by now with the other."

"ya like they could hander them no offend but my friends and Kids were train by my father and uncle the head of the Victoia."

"you kids but you can't have."

"I had them before I was turn Emmett man am so happy that you haven't changed."

"oh ya we heard Edward thought you were die and then 20 yeas ago when we saw you again he just said that we should go and that you won't what he thought."

"oh ya he meet kaname. Look Emmett here my number I know that you will have questions for me later after this is over to call me and I'll arange a day for us to talk. " Emmett took the number and hanged me. I then Punch him making him to grown so that no would know that we talk. I then ran to the to the next hall and found the door I open it to see Edward and the girl playing cards.

"don't think I would get this far?" I asked

"BELLA!!" Edward yelled

"in the flash to Stan back Edward I don't want to hut you." I said walk to them

"you can't kill her she hasn't done anything back." he yelled at him.

"Edward See killed human I will not let that sidled." I told him

"no she good" he yelled at me man is he blind

"Edward Read my mind." I said

"what?" he asked surpsh "you know I cant read your mine." he said as if was stupid.

"don't ask just do it." I was getting impatient and I know my eyes are turning red. e just nod and tried it. at that moment he saw pic of that girl killing people he stopped nod looked away from me

"Lizz how could you." he said softly. I took this time and Punch him out of the way and tad he to piece I then took out of Rey little paper and thought it at her. she went into flames. but it did not work on her. she come back together and gave Bella an evil smile.

"OH trying to kill me now. you should know that it won't work on me." she yelled as she come right at me!! I move but her nail digging in to my arm making it bleed yes bleed.

"oh so your one of them." she said as she took my hair and but her teeth near my neck I was shook I couldn't move. there was something in her nail that won't let me. Lizz never got to my neck thought at that moment Eva and Jordan come in and Held her . Kaname went to me and looked at my arm he looked back at lizz.

"you will pay" was all he said and killed her.

"You ok Bella?" he asked

"ya am find kaname thank you." I said as he smiled at me.

"no problem were are the others."

"we had to spit up and I come here alone."

"Mama are you ok do you need help?" asked Eva as me as she and Jordan walk over to me. I smiled and looked at him. both of them looked so much like me and my father and mother am so glad they did not look like that man. they were the only reason that I keep moving on. Eva come to my right side and Jordan went to my left.

"that ok Hun I can get up." I said but never a less kaname pick me up.

"you lose some blood and that wound is too deep to health in minuets so sit her for a minute." he sat me down and ripped the sleeved of his shirt ad raped around my am and pick me up again. we walk to the door and Edward yelled at us,.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? KILLING WHO EVER YOU WANT LIKE THAT."

"we would not have killed her if she had not killed the humans if we let her slid what Justice are we making?" I asked him he don't say anything. and we will I was cared away.

once we go the next door we saw that the others were there. all of the Cullen were out cold will all but Emmett who just act it. I left them a note saying that we were sorry but it had to be done.

"she seem tired why don't we go and get to sleep." he Told me as my eyes drooped and I was deep in sleep. I dreaming of the past. of when Edward and I were happy...


	4. dinner party

**ok here is a update i hope you like it! remember to Review!**

**I do not own twilight vampire knightBella's pov**

Its been about 3 week since I saw Edward and since then I have been seeing Emmett every weekend in secret. We would go to a café to eat will I would eat Emmett would make fun of me about even thought I was turn to a vampire I haven't change my human traits. I told him what had happen and when I was finish he looked upset.

"Stupid eddy. I told him not to leave you but he don't listen to me no he has to be the big man. am so sorry Bella I wish there was something I could do for you." he said

"There nothing to do about it. Don't worry am as happy as I can get right now. so don't worry. I mean come on I have 2 great kids, a future with a great guy who I know will take good care of us for all times,"

"Ya but do you love him like you live Eddy?" I went quit and shook my head. I had to be honest about that I could never love anyone as much as I loved Edward. Not in this life time at lest

"Listen Bella you could always tell Edward. I'm such he still loves you too. And then you don't have to…"

"No Emmett thank you but I have to do this if I want both vampire spices to come together and besides kaname not that bad of a guy his really sweet and kind. So there nothing wrong I do love him it's just not the way I loved Edward…." I drifted off

"Bella… You know you could always come to me and talk to me you are like my little sister and I want you to know that ok." Emmett said as missed up my hair.

"Ya will I have to go before the others see me missing. Take care and I'll see you soon.' he said with a big grin on his face but before I could ask he was gone. I went to pay for my food to find out Emmett already paid for it. So I went back…Later that night at dinner

I put on a red dress that went to my knees and was tight and showed my coveds just right. I put my hair in a bun and some light vary light make-up. I never did like the stuff it feet like I was warring a mask and I hated it. But there's was nothing wrong with just wearing a little right. She went down stairs to find that kaname was there waiting for her.

"Hey you. You look great. So are you really to put on a show?" he asked me I nodded as I took his arm. We have been doing this for that all for years. We would act as if we were in love and our parents believed it all but our friends are another story. They know this was an act but boy did it look real.

"Let's go love." I said as I took his arm we walked to the dinning room where I stopped die. There where the Cullen's they looked at him all of them supposed

"Oh Carlisle I don't think you got to meet my daughter last time you where. Everyone this is Bella!" Aro said happily as kaname I where there

'What do you want to do? We could always make an excuse and leave if you want' kaname though to me (cant think of what you call it when you can talk to each other in their heads.)

'No that ok kaname lest just sit down.' I thought back to him

"Come on you guy are talking in your head again." mina yelled

"Sorry, Mina I was just asking Bella if she would like to go out to a move after dinner that all." Kaname said as we walked to the table.

"Ya and am the queen of Span." me and kaname sit down, I sat next to mina.

"Will that great news mina when did this happen? And when are you going to take us to see your kingdom?" I asked as she punched me lightly on my arm.

"Oh sorry am being rude it good to see you all once again." I said as Lita come in with the food. It was all of my favorites. The food was just for me and the Kuran and my friends. We where the only ones who can eat it after all. The others where severed blood.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Jasper asked me

"We will talk after dinner now Lita you did a good job on dinner please sit and join us. But first bring kaname and I water." Lita looked at me and gave a sight

"Come on I thought we where going to get you drink real blood not the tablets. It's not healthy for you and kaname. "Amy said

"Amy thank you for caring but if we want to leave among human one day we have to do this. We cant just drink real blood its goes against what we believe in." kaname said

As one of the sevenths broth us the water. We both fuelled our own cups and put in the blood talbe. I could see my friends where about to say something

"not now we can ague later we have gust and it would be vary rude ." I said they know it was useless to fight me so they all nodded, Lita then sat on the other side of mina.

'Bella your are you going to tell them what happen?' -kaname

'yes they should know what had happen since they left me alone.' -Bella

'but I know its still hard for you to talk about it.'-kaname

'you worry too much'- Bella

"would you stop that man you guys why must you talk in your heads?" mina whimpered

"sorry" we both said at the same time we then looked at each other and laughed. This happen all the time.

"sorry sorry." we both kept saying,

"Mommy I'm done eating." Jordan said as I looked over to him.

"Eat your veggies."

"oh but mommy.'

"No buts you have to do it you know what they say mother knows best." kaname said I could see the Cullen's look confutes.

"We will talk later "I said before they could say anything.

"So B are we going to go to the movie this weekend?" mina asked me

"Ya it is our day off so it all good." I said as I finish my food by now everyone was either done or just waiting for us.

"Ok Eva, Jordan comes long its time for bed." I said

"But mommy I don't want to" Eva said looking at me

"Come on you have school tomorrow and you're not missing it." I said as I cared Jordan and kaname took Eva.

"We're meeting you in the living room." I said as we left with the kids.

__

**15 min later**

Kaname and I close their door it took a while but they where now sound to sleep. Now it was time to see the others. Kaname put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as we entered.

"Ok now I think you want to know what is going on right." I asked the Cullen nodded as I sat down with kaname.

"So where to start what is it that you want to know?" I asked

"Why are you killing vampire who hasn't done anything?" Edward asked he was mad and I could tell

"She did kill and I had to put a stop to it,"

"Bella what happen please tell us?" Alice said as she looked at me with sad eyes,

"Find it all stared,"


	5. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	6. what happen is

**hi there sorry for taking so long to update but here it is am trying to update all of my stroy so here is the frist grop of them and i hope you all like it. plaese tell me what you think **

**i do not own twilight **

_"**Bella what happen please tell us?" Alice said as she looked at me with sad eyes,**_

**_Bella _**

"Find it all stared, a few mouth after you all left. I was broken and die. Mostly everyone gave up hope on me and I was along no one came to help me.. Will I took extern shift which would go on until late. I closed everyday and everyday I was in my own little world If I was I would have noses the man that would one in and never buy anything but I don't, once night my truck wont work so I walked to work and school on my way home from work the man followed me. I went in to a ally way trying to out run him but I tipped and he got up and when on top of me and will you can guess what happen after that. After he left me there I hurt so much… I walked on and some how mach to get out of town where I just passed out. " Bella stop and kaname took over

"that when I came alone I was traveling the US and I found her there I check to see if she was still alive and she was so I took her to my home which was about 50 mille always. I took care of her and once she was up she saw me and stared to crying not know what else to I hugged her and she fell asleep." Kaname stop so Bella could tell some more of it

"the next day I woke up and found that I was in a big room with kaname sleeping in the chair next's to me. The first thing I thought when I saw him was vampire because of his looks. That was all it took to make my brake down which woke him up. "

**Kaname **

"once up I saw she was up again but this time she was crying again so I trying anything to cheer her up. "

**Bella **

"once he hugged me he don't feel the cold like when edward would hug me he was warm and had a betting hart. Once I stopped crying I saw the cup on the table which looked like blood. I asked him if he was a vampire and he looked surprised" Bella said as kaname begin again

**Kaname **

" I told her yes and she don't seem surprised to she stayed with me for weeks until she was better. But by that time everyone in ford thought she was die."

**Bella**

"I tried to go see my dad but he seem to have gone a little crazy and really think I was die even thought he saw me he kept on saying something about

'no am just imaging it just like all the others. She gone she gone." and he got in his cop car and left. Kaname was there for me and asked me If I wanted to go to see my mother but the same thing happen and we found out that I was going to have a baby too…"

**Kaname..**

"I count leave her so I took her with me to meet Aro who took a liking of her and took her in and when she had her babies they turn her to a vampire and she was adopted as his daughter . When Eva and Jordan turn 5 we turn they turn them both to vampire too. "

**Bella **

"Kaname would come here and visit us almost everyday then his parents and Aro had this idea that we would get married to get the two spices of vampires together"

**Kaname **

"to do this we first had to make Bella both spice so I bit her and gave her my blood it took about 2 weeks for her to truly be one of us then she did it to her children."

"and that is mostly what happen this pass 100 years." Bella finished

"Bella we are so sorry we don't mean any of this to happen to you am so sorry it all our fault for what happen you should have a normal life not a life like this we are really sorry. " Alice said all of the cullens looked ashamed

"don't worry I should be thank you really if you don't leave I would not have the family I have now. Think about what happen still hurts a little but am getting over it and you should too. The old Bella you once know is die now and she will not come back any time soon so please don't worry about it." Bella said with a small smile.

"Bella do you think we could started over please. We really want to be friends again. And please forgive me its all my fault if it wants for me you won't be like this right now," Jasper asked her he was really sorry for what he did he did see her like a younger sister

"oh jasper I was never mad at you don't worry I don't have to forgive you cause there nothing to forgive but if it make you feel better then yes I forgive you, and I would like to be friends again to if that ok with all of you." all the Cullen's nodded their head all but edward he looked hurt and just mad.

"you Ok edward?" Bella asked

"NO am not how can you marry him?! You don't love him like you did me so why are you doing this?" he asked

"Edward the pass is the pass there is nothing we can do about it we can only see the future and shape it how we want it to be and I want to be with Kaname he's take care of me and my kids so much and they love him and see him as their father and I love him too." Bella said half believing what she was saying. Edward looked at Kaname with a look at could kill and stood up and left.

"Oh Bella we are sorry he just been like this for years now and seeing you just I don't know please forgive him" Esme said a little upset about all this

"don't worry Esme there is nothing to be upset of I know he would act like this. But please do come here anytime I really missed you all." she said as she stood up and hugged them all.

"hey Bells they can go shopping with us this weekend!! Just the girl thought we are having that all girls night remember "Lita said smiling at her best friend

"Oh ya that would be fun great idea what do you say?" Bella asked them

"do you even have to asked? Of course we will go!" Alicesaid

"ya that would be fun." Esme add

"fin if Esme and Alice are going I am too." Rosalie said trying not to show Bella that she missed her as much as everyone.

"Great will I hope we all become friends!!" Ray said smiling at them.

"Ok then we all meet here then!" Alice said hugging Bella once again

"Ok" all of the girls said

"we better go before edward dose something stupid it was great to see you again Bella" Emmett said giving her a bear hug.

"ok Emmett"

"bye Bella I hope to see more of you at our house bring your kids they look a lot like you." Carlisle said as he gave her another hug.

"I thank the gods for that everyday." Bella said

"come see us soon little sis." Jasper said

"Ok I think we cant all to clubbing some time and have fun" Bella told him and he nodded

"bye Bella" was all Rosalie said

Bella watch them all leave to get edward and she sighed that went a little better then she thought it would. But she had to smile she was going to see them again all of them and she was happy.


End file.
